


Switched

by 0021_pilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, body switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0021_pilots/pseuds/0021_pilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the love of your life was married? What if you woke up as there spouse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so I am apologizing ahead of time.

**Josh POV**

I'm waiting outside, ready to pick up Tyler to go hang at the bowling alley. The front door opens and out pops Tyler in denim skinny jeans and a black shirt. I smiled, he did that to me when he was around. My bashful smile faltered when a beautiful Jenna Joseph ran out the door with her platinum blonde hair bouncing around and latched herself onto him and rapped her legs around his waist and stared at him with bright blue eyes as they slowly but passionately made out. It made me uncomfortable so I looked down and let my thoughts consume me. Oh how I envy Jenna.I swear to god she is the luckiest person on earth. She gets to be with him, Tyler. And it kills me that it's her and not me, I would practically do anything to be with him. I know it's bad to like your best friend who is also in a band with you, but it's impossible for me to just forget my feelings for him. My thoughts are interrupted by Tyler shutting the passenger door and giving me a friendly punch on the arm. "Are you ready to bowl?!" He exclaimed. His energy put a childish smile on my face and I jokingly return " I think the question is are you ready to be CREAMED!?" We drove to the alley jammin out to some music. We hopped out of the car and raced to the door, I won of course. Tyler had a fake pouty face and shouted "just you wait till I'm on the lanes and keep pulling them strikes!" We laughed together and headed to the front desk where we retrieved our shoes and our lane number. Tyler went to go find the right bowling ball while I went to the snack bar to get some mozzarella sticks. I came to lane seven without mozzarella sticks and a sad face. Tyler laughed and made fun of me. I exclaimed "you don't understand my love for mozzarella sticks, they are amazing!" Tylerl laughed and reassured me that we could get mozzarella sticks after. I jammed on my shoes because I accidentally got a size small but I didn't feel like getting another pair. Bowling wasn't really my thing, so by the last set I was at 58 points and had literally gotten a gutter ball every set. Tyler on the other hand was at 110 and had gotten several spares and a few strikes. He finished it off with knocking over all but one. "Awh better luck next time" josh laughed and stated " I'd like to see you do better" we both laughed because we knew that wasn't happening. I decided to change things up and do the granny bowl thing where you roll it between you legs. I ended up some how falling on my face. I instantly started laughing but stopped when Tyler yelled " josh you got a strike!" I turned around purely amazed, to see Tyler vining the whole thing. His eyes were filled with joy and his smile brought butterflies in my stomach. God I think I might love him. He stared at me kinda weird, oh god how long have I been staring. I awkwardly start laughing and slip off my shoes and we walk to return them the awkwardness melting away. We skipped to our car being the weird beans that we are and I started to drive home. On the way home Tyler talked about what twenty one pilots had in store and how the fans would be amazed. God I love how passionate he is about music. Before I know it we arrive at his house and he hops out and shouts " see ya later" as he waved and smiled. I quickly drove away. Oh my god what am I doing he's my best friend, this could literally change everything our friend ship could be ruined. The sky started to turn cloudy and rain started to pour. At first I didn't think anything of it until it intensified and the pounding on my car drowned out my thoughts. Water was steadily filling up the streets. My phone started going crazy with severe weather alerts, apparently I wasn't supposed to be on the roads. I'm a neighborhood away from my house, but I don't feel like risking it so I pull into a random drive way and rush to the door to maniacally bang on it. The door opens and I jump inside, scared out of my mind. Inside is a giant welcome room with marble floors and a high ceiling. At the far wall there was a big marble stair case with a carpet running down it. And on the walls to my left and right where two hallways lined with several paintings. A maid had opened the door and she stood with her back to the door giving me a death stare I quickly explained everything and all she said was " well not that I dont trust you, but if you try to steal anything I will beat you with a broomstick untill your eyes fall out of their sockets." Takin aback by that unexpected comment I take in her appearance. She has dark brown hair that was obviously dyed and she was wearing the black dress with a white apron. I chuckle to myself she stares me down and sassily questions " are you laughing at me!?" I quickly reply " no no it's just aren't those maid outfits just in movies?" She snorts and snarkily replies " that's what I said but dr. Sanchez said it was required so I just went with it" " oh dr. Sanchez, is he the owner of this place? Because I would love to meet him and apologize on me being here." She rolled her eyes and said " yeah sure I'll take you to HER" my face reddens and I mutter an apology. She spins on her heal and leads me down the hall way on the left. We made small talk and I found out her name was Sam, but conversation quickly died away as she didn't seem very interested. We walk past several doors and breathtaking paintings, wow it must be amazing to work on such and amazing house. At about the end of the hallway Sam stopped at a door and whispers to me "wait here" as she slips inside I hear light yelling and a few loud noises I press my ear to the door to make out the muffled yells when I hear a voice with a thick unknown accent " well fine just let the fucking stranger in, I'll deal with him." I back away from the door and act like I'm looking at a painting of a waterfall so that I don't look suspicious. She opens the door and stated with major attitude " dr. Sanchez will see you now" I uneasily walk through the doorway and Sam leaves and shuts the door behind me. The walls are a dark red and the right wall is filled with book shelves. In the center of the room is a giant laboratory that has boiling substances and a bunch of gadgets and gizmos that I could t even begin to understand. In the far left corner there was one of those chairs were you laid down and talked about your problems to a psychiatrist. Next to it was a middle aged Hispanic woman with a few streaks in her black hair. She looked somewhat nice and had a motherly feel. She smoothed out her white lab apron she had on and loudly stated " well what the fuck do you want?" I choked up at first but then I got out " there's a storm outside" she gazed into my eyes and said "well no fuck" sarcasm blazing in her words. I got red and started sweating, I didn't know what else to say. She saw my discomfort and added " I believe everything happens for a reason, life doesn't just throw random shit at you, it's all planned out. I'm just trying to figure out your reason... Why don't you come sit." She patted the black lounge chair next to her. As soon as I laid down all of my thoughts busted out, I hadn't realize how long I kept them to my self. I must say it felt good to talk about my struggling love. Dr Sanchez was a good listener, but at the very end she snorted " god dude that's fucked up" I just blankly stare at her, not knowing what else to say. She seems to be thinking when she realizes I'm staring and she blurts " why the fuck you starin boy that's rude" my face grows red again for the hundredth time tonight and I mutter out " I-i was watching you think." God I sounded stupid. She chuckles and says " you know what? I think you need a drink" she stands up and makes her way to the laboratory I watch her as she messes with everything. I get so confused with what she's doing I just end playing down and staring at the ceiling. She returns with an icy blue drink. She smiles and passes it to me. I stare at her questioningly. She says " oh sorry my bad I forgot a straw." She pulls one out of her apron pocket and places it In The drink and smiles. The drink was odd, but I trusted this lady. I sipped and a fruity tingly taste engrossed my mouth. "Oooh my god this is delicious" I whisper " hell yeah it is, made it myself. Oh and I put In A little something that will help your problem, help you switch things up." I chuckle and say " thanks but alcohol is no problem solver" dr Sanchez just sits there and nods. I continue to talk to her as I slowly drift off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you could switch bodies and be with the love of your life?

Switched 2

Josh POV   
My eyes are closed and I'm lying in a bed. It's not my bed though, it's more squishy and comfy and the blanket is soft as silk. I smell something familiar like cinnamon but I can't quite put my finger on where it's from. My mind is spinning with all the thoughts of last night. Was I asleep In the mansion? I wonder if we'll have a big breakfast, I'm starving. I was jerked out of my thoughts as I feel the bed dip because someone is crawling into the bed which I already thought was weird, but then they put their arm around my stomach. My eyes fly open and I screech as I tear off the grey blanket and fly out of bed. For some odd reason I'm In Tyler and Jenna's room and Tyler is sitting on their bed staring at me with eyes consumed with concern. I wildly look all around the room with fear consuming my face. I needed time to calm down and relax so I sprinted to the bathroom and lock the door behind me and sit with my back to it side of it. I take deep breaths trying to calm my mind. The bathroom tiles were cold and gave me goosebumps. something about me felt different but I couldn't quite figure it out. I crossed my arms across my chest except something was in the way. I look down and scream "what the fuck I have boobs!" On the other side of the door I heard Tyler laugh "babe you scared the shit out of me because you have boobs?" I discard his comment and rush to the white counter with the sink and mirror. I screech as I see that I am not in the mirror, Jenna is. I start pulling at her skin and hair thinking this is just some insane prank. My spinning thoughts grow cloudy as I start thinking of last night and how Dr Sanchez said she would help "switch things up". Is this what she meant? Maybe this was good, I can finally be with the man of my dreams. I giggle with pure joy at the thought. I'll figure this out later, but right now I want to go be Tyler's wife. I open the door and immediately smash my lips into Tyler's. His sparkling eyes grow wide from surprise and then relax a little, and then fill with lust as the kiss grows more heated. He slowly backed up untill we both fell into the bed, not once breaking the kiss. He started nibbling on my ear and collar bone. I smile with pure joy because I have always wanted him, and now I can. My smile must have been huge because He giggles at me smiling and jokes " ah man your cute smile ruined the sexiness" I giggle and peck his lips "sorry man lets get back to it" God I could get used to this.  
Jenna POV   
"Josh you need to calm down" Dr Sanchez tried to say calmly but all her words were dusted with anger. "Calm!? You want me to be calm!? I woke up in my friends body!? How the hell am I supposed to be calm!" Dr Sanchez looked me straight in the eye and said "I expect you to be calm because you are my patient and you are Joshua dun, you have had a few dreams about being Jenna Joseph that you have thought to be real, and they aren't. You are just troubled and confused, you need to calm down." What the heck was this lady talking about, I'd never seen her before. Confusion and anger led me to the front door of the mansion and I let myself out, slamming the door behind me. I hopped into Josh's car and quietly sat in the drivers seat for a few minutes. I dont understand anything, I woke up as josh in a big fancy house and was just told that I've always been my husbands best friend. Anger consumed my body and I started to shake. I started slapping the steering wheel and going crazy. I was about to have a mental break down when I thought of Tyler. Who the hell is with him right now? If I'm in Josh's body does that mean josh is in mine? I need to find Tyler, I need Tyler. He will make everything better.  
Josh POV  
Tyler and I where in the kitchen making eggs and toast when somebody rang the doorbell a few times. "I got it babe" Tyler yelled in a goofy voice as he pecked my lips and ran to the door. I had a permanent smile on my face, I hope this never ends. The door slammed shut and I heard an all too familiar voice yell "where the fuck is she" Tyler being confused asked "are you talking about jenna? she's in the kitchen, but first you gotta calm down bro." oh fuck I forgot about jenna I was so caught up in being with Tyler, I have to make this right. I walk up behind Tyler and wrap my arms around his waist and whisper in his ear "I got this babe" He looks at me and then Josh and slowly walks out of the room. I look at myself and damn this was weird. I was having a bad hair day and I needed to shave. I decided to not say anything untill I was with Dr. Sanchez so I yelled to Tyler " Hey Ty me and josh are gonna go out for a bit" I walked out the sorr and grabbed Josh by the shoulder and said " I know how to help"  
Jenna POV   
I don't know who is in my body but who ever it is, they were driving. we drove all the way back to the mansion and fake jenna opened the door and told me to wait for a bit. so here I am sitting in the car with the mirror flipped down touching my face like crazy. is this what it felt like to have scruff? it feels like I have food on my face but at the same time it feels good. And this hair is so colorful and fluffy I love it. once I realize what I'm thinking I immediately get mad at myself, I want to be me, not Josh. I look away from the mirror and in the front door Dr Sanchez is standing and waving me in. I awkwardly get out of the car, because damn I'm tall now. I walk inside with my hands in my pocket and a little hunched over. I felt so awkward I've never been this big before and it felt wrong. Dr Sanchez led me to the dining room with a dark wooden table with red benches down the side and a chandelier hanging above. fake Jenna is sitting on the far side and Dr Sanchez takes a seat next to her, so I sit across. A stingy maid brought out some tiny sandwiches and sneezed all over me. I'm so done with everything I just turn my head and glare at her but man I wasn't prepared because she stared right back and when she looked at me with so much intimidation I felt like I was on fire, so I break our gaze and decide to stare at fake me. Dr Sanchez breaks the silence and states " now Josh I know your feeling troubled right now but you need to realize that you are my patient" I snort and quickly snap back "yeah well why should I beleive anything you say" Dr Sanchez stares deeply into my eyes and then looks at fake me. after a while she stands up and goes " I don't have time for this shit, yall two follow me" I follow only in hope that she can switch me back and we can act like this never happened. We walk down a long hallway filled with paintings to a room. inside is like a library and laboratory all in one. Dr Sanchez goes to the laboratory with all these crazy test tubes and starts mixing random shit together. after a good ten minutes of silence she turns to me and says "this should fix the problem" that's all I needed to hear so I chugged the purple mixture that oddly tasted like pineapples and everything went black.


End file.
